til death do us part
by missfandoms
Summary: Audrey has lost her memory, could this be what she has lost?
1. Revealed

**Audrey**

Audrey was angry, of course she had every right to be. Ever since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus everything was falling apart. Everyone was fighting and she was sick of it and now Nico and Jason got to look for Diocletions scepter without her.

"Why can't I go?"

Nico walked with Audrey to the ship railing.

"Listen Audrey with Percy and Annabeth gone we need someone to guard the ship."

"Why can't Leo do that?"

"Because Leo has enough to deal with, I don't know Frank well enough to give him this job and I don't want Hazel doing it. Besides, if you come with you could get hurt."

"Oh so I am strong enough to guard the ship but I'm not strong enough to look for a stupid scepter?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"then how did you mean it?"

"Nico" Jason called "we should go."

"Audrey" Nico said

"Just go."

Nico gave her an I'm-sorry-I-have-to-go-please-don't-kill-anyone-because-of-me look then ran off to catch up with Jason.

"Gods, why didn't I join the hunters of Artemis when I got the chance?" Audrey Thought

Her mind wondered back to how they first met

"No! I'm not going to, he's a boy!" Audrey complained

"Listen Audrey I need someone to watch him while I'm gone, please?" Percy pleaded

"fine."

Audrey's thoughts were interrupted by Hazel and Piper.

"Audrey, me and Piper have noticed that you and Nico have been fighting a lot lately and if you don't mind us asking, what is going on between you two?" Hazel asked

"well, I've been going to camp since I was about three and well, about three years ago Nico came to camp. it's all Percy's fault, he asked me to watch Nico, help him around camp and stuff. Well, like a fool, I said yes. After a while me and Nico became best friends. I had told him something I had never told anyone. Once he was gone I realized I had a crush on him, but he was so reckless and always ran off before I could say anything and finally when you guys left to find Percy I came with because I learned a long time ago, where ever Percy is, Nico is usually right behind him. So I had to come with. That was my big mistake. Then when we rescued him I got to tell him how I felt, even bigger mistake. He told me he didn't feel the same way but he still cares for me, just not how I wanted him to."

"Is that why he's so quiet?" Piper asked

"No, he has entirely different reasons for that." Audrey Answered

Just then Nico and Jason appeared on deck.

"Jason!" Piper exclaimed and ran up to Jason and kissed him on the cheek, Jason weakly smiled.

"something happened" Audrey thought "but what?"

She looked at Nico. He just shook his head.

A few hours later Audrey noticed Nico up in the crows nest. So Audrey climbed up the rigging and sat down by Nico.

"ok, spill it, what in Hades happened down there?"

Nico looked at Audrey, his eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Nico, have you been crying?"

"me? No…..Yes."

"why, can you tell me or is it another secret you can't tell me for another three years?"

"Audrey, I am sorry about that. When we looked for Diocletions scepter Cupid was there, he….he made me confess, about"

"Gods, I hate Eros, he's even worse than Phobos."

Nico managed a small smile.

"I forgot you've hated him a lot longer than I have. what did he make you do?"

"He told me something actually and it was defiantly never had expected."

"That was?"

"That I…..I would give my life for someone I care for."

"Well that could be anyone, now or in the future."

"I know, but you can't help but wonder."

Nico was silent then said in surprise "What is that?"

A giant screen that looked somewhat like an iris message had appeared in front of the ship. On the screen was Annabeth and Percy near a giant woman about forty feet tall, black and wearing a dress made of a nebula.

"Nyx" Annabeth said

"hello Annabeth, my daughter has told me so much about you!"

"which one? you have literally thousands. Annabeth asked

"My demi-god daughter." Nyx replied

"demi-god?" Annabeth repeated

"oh yes I'm sure you've heard of her, her name is Audrey, Audrey Noir."


	2. Percy Explains

**Percy**

"I can't believe she didn't tell me!" Annabeth complained. "I've known her longer than anyone else and it seems like I'm the only one she didn't tell! And I can't believe you didn't tell me about it!" she glared at Percy, He held his hands up out of defense "Annabeth the only people who knew were me and Nico. Besides, I wasn't even supposed to know."

"What do you mean you 'weren't supposed to know'?" Annabeth asked suspiciously Percy began telling Annabeth the story.

"It was right after the battle of the labyrinth, I had just let Nico leave when she came out of behind a tree, she shouted at me saying 'I can't believe you just let him leave! He needs to stay here where he can be safe!' she turned black, screamed then disappeared. The next day when I asked her about it she had no choice but to tell me, but she made me swear on the river Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Wow, all these years and she hid that from everyone, no wonder she was so good at keeping her temper under control, knowing that getting angry would turn her into that."

"Yeah, I don't think she was very good at controlling the darkness, Nico told me that once, she threw a car at him… she must get super-strength or something."

"But why would she tell Nico? He didn't seem so special, Audrey treated everyone the same way, so what bond did she have between Nico that let her tell him?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine."


	3. the Truth

**Nico**

"Audrey, why did you lie to everyone?" Jason asked. After the message disappeared there was about five minutes of peace before everyone figured out what had just happened, then they all demanded an explanation.

"Ok, technically I didn't lie. I never let on who my Parent was." Audrey stated

"Let me rephrase that. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because she's Evil, Insane, she's super powerful and the mother of tons and tons of Monsters and minor gods like Eris. I didn't want to risk telling you what I was. I was afraid you'd think I was like her. I'm sorry." Audrey replied

"That's what you told Nico!" Piper Exclaimed

"Wait, you knew?" Leo glared at Nico.

"She made me swear on the river Styx I wouldn't tell anyone." Nico replied

"I can't believe you hid that from everyone! From me!" A.J. Exclaimed

"listen, I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd hurt everyone like this." Audrey apologized

"Audrey, you know we can't trust you anymore. How will we know you haven't been telling people what we're up too, for all we know it's your fault that they knew Nico was looking for the doors of death." Frank said.

"I would never do that!" Audrey exclaimed

"yeah! I don't believe Audrey could ever do anything like that!" Nico defended.

"Sure, like we should believe the girl who has lied to us from the beginning and the boy no one really knows. We'd be idiots to believe you." Leo exclaimed.

"You were an idiot from the beginning!" Nico exclaimed.

Leo ran at Nico. "SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"STOP!" Audrey yelled. Everyone turned and looked at Audrey. Nico walked slowly towards her. "Audrey, calm down." He said. Audrey looked at her hands. "No! Not again!" She screamed and everything went black.

After about twenty minutes the darkness faded.

"Ok Nico, seeing as you seem to know everything, could you tell us what the heck just happened?" Jason asked

"Audrey has this ability, it's kind of a safety trigger, every time she go's through an extreme emotion she goes supernova, either her body or eyes turn black depending on how extreme the mood is." Nico replied.

"Please say that's the only thing that she can do." A.J. said in fear. Nico shook his head.

"She can shadow mimic, become invisible, she can phase through things, she can control nocturnal animals like Bats and Owls and she is way more powerful at night. She might be able to do more, but we haven't figured out what."

"What do you mean she can 'shadow mimic'?" Leo asked.

"She can copy any form that has a shadow, so just about everything, when she does her body becomes transparent, exactly like a shadow." Nico answered.

"What happens when she calms down?" Hazel asked

"She returns to normal, she has very little control of her powers."

"How has she been at camp so long without anyone figuring out?" Piper asked

"that doesn't matter, we need to find her!" Nico exclaimed

"how?" Leo demanded "she can turn INVISIBLE! We wouldn't even know where to start!"

"you wouldn't, but I would" Nico said. Then he shadow traveled.

Nico reappeared in front of a tree fort. He climbed up the rope ladder, stepped on the wooden platform and walked through the door. He paused, this is where the trouble had started, where Audrey had told him her secret.

"Audrey?" He called. He walked through another door into the center room where Audrey was sprawled out on the floor, listening to her IPod and writing in her journal. She had this habit of trying to figure out what songs fit a person, Nico crouched down to look at her current list

Audrey: Lost cause – Imagine Dragons. Long live – Taylor Swift. Perfect – P!nk. Youth – Daughter.

Nico: Monster, Demons, Lost cause – Imagine Dragons. Perfect – P!nk

Percy: Count on me – Bruno Mars. Human – Christina Perri.

Annabeth: Keep your eyes open – Taylor Swift.

Leo: Raging fire – Phillip Phillips.

Hazel: Medicine – Daughter.

"Nice list, I love being called a monster." Nico said.

"You have to listen to the song before you judge it! Besides, if anyone is a monster it's me." Audrey said scowling

"That's a lie and you know it." Nico said.

She put down her pencil and sat up.

"Soo, I guess you're here to convince me to go back, am I right?" Nico nodded "to bad."

"What!" Nico exclaimed.

"You heard me. I am NOT going back. The second I step back onto that ship is the moment that I win ten million dollars."

"Audrey." Nico complained

"No! Nico, now that they know who my mom is they'll think 'oh because her mom's bad she must be bad too!'"

"you're over reacting!"

"Said the one who left everyone because he was afraid of his won feelings!" Audrey shot back. Nico hung his head.

"I, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

"but your right, I did run off, but you never have! You've stood up to countless gods including Phobos!" Audrey scowled.

"he was acting like a jerk."

"he was a jerk." Nico said.

"if I go back can you promise me that they'd treat me like they used to?" Audrey asked. Nico shook his head.

"Exactly! In fact they'd probably grill me to see if I was working for Gaea!"

"Audrey, if you don't come back with me I will tell everyone the only reason that you agreed to stay with me was because you had a crush on Percy." Nico pressured.

Audrey gasped "you wouldn't!"

"I totally would."

"Ugh! I never should have told you that…. Fine I'll go."


End file.
